Immortal Outlast
by YuriFan300
Summary: Rin and Mimi go on a private investigation to help a man named Miles Upshur to uncover the secrets of Mount Massive Asylum.


**Immortal Outlast**

**Genre: Drama/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outlast or Rin: Daughters of ****Mnemosyne or any of their characters.**

**Author's Note: This idea came in my head while watching play throughs on Outlast. Then, I thought about the anime ****"Rin: Daughters of ****Mnemosyne" that I watched recently and decided to come up with a crossover with the game. Both of these have violence, blood and gore, so why not write a crossover with these two? It's going to be a little difficult since I have to do a lot of research and watch the play throughs again. Other than that, I was really excited that I came up with this crossover. So, without further ado, enjoy the story!****  
**

It is dark outside. There's absolutely no one around or even have time to even take peaceful walks. They are all just sitting either inside their homes or offices, doing whatever they are doing to help their families; especially this man. He's seated in a very dark room, with his laptop on, typing some sort of message at Mount Massive Asylum. He fears that there are some strange things going on at this asylum and somebody has to uncover its secrets. As he finishes the last sentence, he suddenly hears someone at the door. He quickly tries to send the message to whoever may be and presses the send button. He quickly stands up and proceeds to open the door. There, someone is actually needing him for something.

"Come . . . Mr. Park," another man says. "We need you to help us on something . . ."

* * *

At Tokyo, Japan, one morning, in an office building not too far from the city, there lies an office with a door that says "Asogi Consulting". And the owner of this business is none other than Rin Asogi herself with the help of her assistant, Mimi. They've worked together for many, many years, even after they defeated Apos, Rin's enemy and now Rin has her own child. Both Rin and Mimi are immortals, in which they cannot die and are ageless. One could say that it's incredible. But for them, its sort of difficult, not being able to see what life is like when they age ever again and living your whole life at whatever age you'll be. Still, they have to live with it for an eternity now.

It's early in the morning and Rin is already having some sort of hangover, probably due to last night's drinking.

"Mimi," Rin calls. "Some water?"

"Coming!" her assistant calls back.

Within seconds, Mimi comes in the room, carrying a circular tray with a bottle and two small cups. She pours one for Rin and hands it to her. As Rin takes a quick sip, it suddenly goes down the wrong pipe and chokes on it.

Mimi only giggles. "Vodka means 'water' in Russian, you know."

"There you go again," Rin says, but is satisfied to receive a drink from her assistant.

As the two enjoy their drinks, Mimi plops herself onto Rin's desk and kicks her feet up and down.

"What to do . . . what to do . . ." she mumbles.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Rin asks, noticing Mimi's troubled expression.

"Well, for the last couple of weeks, we haven't even had many clients lately. And all we've done is just sitting around, waiting for phone calls or just out at the bar together or something."

"It's not that bad once you think about it," Rin reasons as she pours herself another serving.

"I know, but sometimes, I'm feeling like we're losing business because of lack of clients."

"Like I said, there's nothing bad about haven a few clients once a week or so." It's in the middle of summer anyway, so there shouldn't be any other reason that there's a few clients.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

This brightens Mimi up. "Oh, goodie! A phone call!"

"I got it, Mimi," Rin says as she answers the phone. "Hello? Asogi Consulting, how can we help you?" Her expression changes after a pause. "Hm? A delivery? What for?" There's another pause as Mimi looks up at Rin curiously. "I see. Can you bring it up here so that we'll have a look? Thanks. Bye."

"Who was it?" Mimi asks as Rin hangs up the phone.

"Some guy delivering a package," Rin answers. "Apparently, someone had sent an important message from . . . Colorado."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the package has arrived. But it looks rather small, about a size of a palm. While the two look at it with a confused expression, Rin notices a file under the box.

"Hey, look," she says. "It looks like some sort of document inside."

"Well, let's read it and see what it says," Mimi suggests.

Rin proceeds to open up the folder and thumbs through a few papers until she comes across a yellow sheet of paper. She picks it up and starts to read.

"_September 17, 2013_  
_From: 10260110756 _  
_To: milesupshur _  
_Subject: TIP/Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems_

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._

_I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, f*ck those guys._

_Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money._

_It needs to be exposed._"

"Oh, my," the green haired woman says when she finished reading. "Some mystery man wants us to investigate some kind of asylum that may have some dark secrets to it."

"Sounds scary," Mimi says. "What's it called?"

"Mount Massive, I believe. Well, this is definitely something that we have to do."

"But why send it all the way to Japan? We're not capable of doing such things, let alone having to uncover secrets of this mysterious asylum. We're not even reporters."

Rin just smiles and gives her assistant a wink. "You're right. We're not. But we have been on dangerous missions before, am I right?"

Mimi nods slowly as she remembers their fight with Apos and other tough enemies they've encountered. "Well . . . you're right about that."

"So, why not take our chances? I mean, you did say that you wanted to do something instead of sitting here all day, did you not?"

Mimi starts to get angry. "Okay, now you're just starting to get on my nerves!"

Rin just giggles. "Oh? You wanna drink to calm your nerves?"

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, we've got our assignment, so let's just get it over with and travel to this asylum. It should be easy, right?"

"I don't know, Mimi. This document could state that it's not going to be easy since we have to explore around the asylum. And besides, we're going together, so there's no need to be afraid." Rin puts her hand on her assistant's shoulder.

Mimi blushes again as she turns away. "Th-thanks, Rin."

"Which is why I'm leaving you in charge." Rin picks up the small box and hands it to Mimi.

"What's in it?"

"Take a look."

Mimi opens up the box, takes out a few thin sheets of paper and picks up a camera. "A camcorder?"

"You can call it whatever you like," Rin says. "And look, it even has a special feature."

Mimi holds up the camera and presses a button, turning on green light. "Oh, wow! Night vision!"

"Mm-hmm." Rin hands Mimi two extra batteries. "Here, put these in your pocket. You'll need them for later."

"But why are you putting me in charge of recording?" Mimi asks.

"Well, someone has to do the recording while the other person does the observing and exploring," Rin explains. "It's not really bad to be the only one recording, right?"

"I-I guess," Mimi says, slowly. "But do we really need to expose the secrets of the asylum to Japan?"

Rin just shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe we do, maybe we don't. Personally, I think we can gather the evidence and then send the camera back to whoever owns it and then, they can expose the secrets since it's in Colorado."

"Good idea."

"Then, it's settled." Rin gets up from her chair and is about to exit the door. "Come, Mimi. Let's go pack."

"Wait, what?" Mimi is totally confused. "We're going now?"

"Well, Colorado is pretty far from Japan anyway, so it's best if we just depart now." Then, a smile creeps on Rin's face. "But first . . ."

"First?"

Rin turns around and does a random pose. "How about you can film me saying good-bye to Japan?"

"What!? Why!?"

"Hehe! Don't you want me to be the first to say 'Hello, I'm Rin Asogi! And Mimi and I are going to Mount Massive Asylum to uncover its secrets!' Sound good?"

Mimi frowns. "No. That is the worst idea ever."

Rin giggles again. "I'm just messing with you." She ruffles Mimi's lavender hair.

"Uu~ Sometimes, you're just annoying as heck when it comes to being with you."

Rin twirls around and is about to exit the door. "Well, then, Mimi. Pack your bags and to Mount Massive, here we come!"

**A/N: I'm hoping this chapter is well written. The truth is, I have trouble comprehending the documents that are in the game and I don't know if any of you pay attention to those anyway. So, this is the beginning of my story "Immortal Outlast". I don't know how I should play this out once I write more chapters, especially some scenes like the "Dr. Trager" scene or any other scene that you can think of. Also, if you're wondering why I censored the swear word in the document, it's because I'm not really into cussing, especially when reading the documents. I'm sorry, but if any of you feel that I should leave it as it is, let me know for future references. Well, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
